


rise

by yuzus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzus/pseuds/yuzus
Summary: peppermint kisses left on a certain someones special day.happy birthday, ritsu!





	rise

His body had risen. 

Ritsu had awoken to the sound of leaves bristling in the trees, his window left slightly ajar as the autumn air spread throughout his room. His bed wear was black, every sheet of fabric that sat around his frail body was darker than dust, if not for the tuft of hair peaking through it would’ve been easy to say a boy was not fast asleep at this moment. His breaths were heavy and in tune with the sound of birds chriping on the window ledge, the heavy and stuffy aura collapsed upon him and drowned him in a deep sleep so peaceful that his eyelashes fluttered ever so gently. 

“Rittchan, how many times have I told you not to sleep with the window open...”

He never listens, the mere shorter boy thought. In brisk fashion, he headed towards the raven haired chuuni and left the door swinging open wide, throwing some laundry outside and carefully walking around the bat cave, just enough that maybe his presence will wake the boy from his slumber

Mao knew this to be untrue, as it would take a miracle for Ritsu to wake so easily. He huffed and groaned as his red-violet hair swayed slightly with his movements, reaching around to gather Ritsu’s school clothes and other necessities. The older boy grizzled, but otherwise slept silently. Mao made no effort to try and be quiet, or step on the softer parts of the floorboards, since Ritsu wouldn’t hear a thing even if he jumped through the floor and crashed down below. 

He pushed the items of clothing from the bed on the floor and sat as close to the end as possible, weary of Ritsu’s sluggish body, not wanting to accidentally sit on him and hurt him in any way. Ritsu groaned deeply as Mao urged forward, easing the blankets away from his body. He also noticed how uncomfortably hot it was under the mattress, as Mao grinned at the lifesize walking heater and pushed the fabric back slightly. He leaned forward, his rosy red cheeks now bursting with bright colour, moving his soft lips closer towards Ritsu’s face. 

He gathered up the confidence to bend lower, swallowing his doubts, and whispered into the boys ear. 

“Rittchan, happy birthday”

The low and warm voice hit Ritsu like a ton of bricks, the heat transfering onto his face. The almost sexy tone made him groan with delight as he fluttered his eyes open ever so slightly, just enough to see a pair of emerald eyes gleaming down at Ritsu and a flushed expression laid out on his soft features. 

“Ahh, Maakun...”

Ritsu opened his eyes wider as he moved his hands across his face and pulled at his arms to stretch his aching muscles. He decided to take a peak at Mao, who was blushing even harder with his hands wrapped in his lap like an innocent girl. Ritsu chuckled lightly as he glanced at Mao. 

“Isn’t it nice to see you here... it’s too early though. Do you mind coming back later, or-“

A pair of lips met Ritsu’s, the smell of mint filled Ritsu’s nose but the taste of something sweet... like chocolate, perhaps... coated his mouth, a wet tongue seeking access and Ritsu gently grabbed on Mao’s short locks, a smug expression and arms clinging around one another as Mao pushed Ritsu’s head further into the featherly pillow. 

Mao’s body lingered next to Ritsu’s, hanging over as Ritsu was pushed into his mattress further, a draping arm stretched over Mao’s back and a delicate hand that cupped his chin and softly stroked his cheek, the red rosy hue was gleaming across the two boys and tongues enveloping with one another meant security and way too much pleasure on a Friday morning for Ritsu. 

Ritsu moved away first, as he moved the hand that held Mao’s back towards one of his own hands and gently gripped onto his fingertips, their thumbs caressing over each other, and Mao pressed a hazy kiss to Ritsu’s forehead. 

“I-I hope that was worth getting up early, Rittchan.”

“You are always worth it, Maakun.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
